


Undressing

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Who dressed you?"





	Undressing

**Author's Note:**

> From FFVIII 100 (which was more of a 100-500, lol), July 15, 2015, 'who dressed you?'

Squall frowned. He'd never seen anything like it. Laguna looked... perfect. Black shoes, shiny and scuff free. Black slacks, crisply pressed with an unobtrusive matching belt. White shirt, buttoned correctly and free of stains or untucked tails. Black jacket free of lint, tree sap, or any of the other myriad things Squall knew that Laguna could get into in any given five minute stretch. 

"Who dressed you?" Squall questioned. 

"Kiros," Laguna admitted. "You're not jealous are you?"

"No," Squall replied. He looked out at the mingling crowd, wondering how to make the most pleasant contacts with the least conversation. 

There was no need to be jealous. Kiros may have dressed Laguna... 

But Squall planned to do the undressing which was, he was sure, the better deal.


End file.
